candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Marzipan Mine
- | characters = Mario | champion = Candid Caver | new = and in the same level in in ( ) | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard | previous = Milky Marina | previous2 = Milky-Marina.png | next = Honey Highlands | next2 = Honey-Highlands.png }} Story Mario uses a pickaxe to excavate the ground, searching for a rock candy. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, but for the first time, level 1643 is the first level where both types of locked spawners appear in the same level. *The same level is the first jelly level with locked magic mixers. *Level 1648 is the first candy order level with locked chocolate spawners. *In the same level locked magic mixers can spawn icing when unlocked for the first time. Levels Marzipan Mine is an extremely hard episode. It contains one somewhat hard level: , two hard levels: and , and two extremely hard levels: and . Overall This episode's difficulty is even harder than the previous episode, Milky Marina. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Infinite | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | in 30 secs | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |28 | style="text-align:center;" |94,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |18 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |38 | style="text-align:center;" |35,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |21 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |42 | style="text-align:center;" |114,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |26 | style="text-align:center;" |210,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |32 | style="text-align:center;" |102,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |24 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= W111 bg (Old).jpg|Episode story (old, incomplete scene) EP111 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1641 Reality before.png|Level 1641 - (before candies settle)|link=Level 1641 Level 1641 Reality after.png|Level 1641 - (after candies settle)|link=Level 1641 Level 1642 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1642 - |link=Level 1642 Level 1643 Reality.png|Level 1643 - |link=Level 1643 Level 1644 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1644 - |link=Level 1644 Level 1645 Reality.png|Level 1645 - |link=Level 1645 Level 1646 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1646 - |link=Level 1646 Level 1647 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1647 - |link=Level 1647 Level 1648 Reality.png|Level 1648 - |link=Level 1648 Level 1649 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1649 - |link=Level 1649 Level 1650 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1650 - |link=Level 1650 Level 1651 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1651 - |link=Level 1651 Level 1652 Reality.png|Level 1652 - |link=Level 1652 Level 1653 Reality.png|Level 1653 - |link=Level 1653 Level 1654 Reality.png|Level 1654 - |link=Level 1654 Level 1655 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1655 - |link=Level 1655 |-| Champion title= Candid Caver.png|Champion title|link=Candid Caver Episode 111 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 111 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Marzipanmine.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the 111th episode in Reality. The first level of this episode starts out with red, green, and blue candies arranged in number "111" (compared to the "M" in level 1000, "100" in level 1476). *This level takes place near Fudge Islands, which is 86 episodes prior. Unlike Fudge Islands, this level takes place at ground-level (Fudge Islands takes place at the sky), and the cutscene is static. Category:World Twenty-Seven Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2016